


One Sentence: Bagginshield (Fluff and Romance)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: One_Sentence_Only Sets [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A series of single sentences written around Bilbo/Thorin.





	One Sentence: Bagginshield (Fluff and Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is written to the fluff and romance table at the one_sentence_only community on dreamwidth.

Baby Animals:

Thorin watches as his Consort moves among the animals, paying special mind to the baby animals that mill around him with such gentle care that Thorin knows he had chosen well in asking Bilbo to marry him.

 

Best Friends:

Though they weren’t immediately friends those first few nights after the first meeting in Bilbo’s home, their relationship slowly changed over time to something that resembled friendship, Bilbo thanks the Green Mother every day and night for leading Thorin to him every day.

 

Candles:

It took a long time after the sacking of Erebor and the loss of the Mountain before Thorin could truly look at fire again without smelling burned flesh and clothes, he didn’t quite understand Bilbo’s love of candles, but he would make sure that his Hobbit had them for any reason that he needed them.

 

Dancing:

Hobbit dances were very different to Dwarven ones as Bilbo discovered at the first holiday feast that they threw in the mountain (if only they could stop wearing those awful shoes!), but he was willing to learn anything new if it meant keeping the nobles happy with Thorin having a foreign creature at his side rather than one of their daughters or sons.

 

First Date:

Thorin showed him areas of the mountain that he had known as a child and discovering them still standing after Smaug made him happy, Bilbo was resolved to take him to his favorite places in the Shire when the time was right to leave the Mountain in Fili’s hands.

 

First Kiss:

Their first kiss is in Beorn’s home, under the biggest tree that Bilbo could find - a close enough resemblance to the Shire Party Tree and under bright starlight because that how his dear beloved mother had done with his father to the sound of hooting from the Company and Gandalf’s amused gaze.

 

First Time:

The first time that Thorin acknowledged his feelings towards Bilbo had changed was outside the Goblin Tunnels in the Misty Mountains; the first time he truly acknowledged that he loved the Hobbit was after the Battle of the Five Armies, watching his soon to be Consort help his boys heal.

 

Gift:

He knew that lovers often gave each other gifts and other tokens of affection, yet Bilbo had no idea what to give Thorin as he had the funds to get anything that he wanted now, but days later he takes the gift finely wrapped and the look on Thorin’s face says that the handmade blankets he made is an acceptable gift.

 

Heartbeat:

Bilbo doubted that Thorin knew that some nights that he would lay awake while quietly listening to the soft sounds of his husband’s heartbeat, marveling at its continued strength when he remembered watching Thorin’s blood seemingly flee from his body through grievous wounds that should have killed him by all rights as he futilely tried to hold those wounds closed with his own hands.

 

Hyper:

At the sound of yelling (and something breaking?), Thorin slowly looked up from his reports to take in the scene before him took note of his sister’s glare as she eyes her misbehaving sons so he catches Bilbo’s gaze and slowly shook his head; his sister-sons would reap the rewards of the trouble they have made.

 

Moving In Together:

The bright sunlight through the dark blue curtains of their royal chambers slowly woke Thorin up, he marveled that he was still alive to greet such mornings as he rolled over with a quiet sigh, part of him was still distantly surprised to see Bilbo curled up beside him, he was still grateful that his love had accepted to move in with him.

 

Music:

If there was one thing that Thorin still found amusing that their people shared, it was the love of music as he watched Bilbo try to teach their friends some Hobbit dances and smirked at their stumbling attempts as Bilbo laughed loudly.

 

Red + Rose:

There were some days that he had trouble even just looking at something that had the color on it or even a bloody wound still sluggishly bleeding, yet Thorin appreciated Bilbo’s strength to look past the color as his Consort put together a vase of wild red roses on many of the flat surfaces in their private rooms.

 

Ring + Secret:

There were a few more rings that sat on his fingers alongside his marriage ring to Thorin that were lovely and light to wear in front of the Ereborian court yet none of them were more precious than the golden Ring that always sat tucked away in the secret pockets that he’d sewn into all of his clothes.

 

Shy + Singing:

If there was one thing that Thorin had never expected Bilbo to be shy about, it would be his ability to sing as he sat beside the fire with a full heart and listened to the Hobbit sing one of his people’s tavern songs after some wheedling from Bofur and his sister-sons.

 

Summer heat + Tender:

Summers in the North were quite different than what Bilbo was used to in the climate of the Shire, but he always grateful to be a witness to the tenderness that Thorin held back in public as he gently placed a cool washcloth over Bilbo’s sweating forehead.

 

Wedding + Whirlpool:

Their weddings in both Erebor and the Shire were a whirlpool of fond memories that Bilbo would forever treasure as he watched his fellow Hobbits show their Company how a Hobbit could throw a party and drink while staying upright throughout the evening with a quietly smiling Thorin sitting at his side.


End file.
